


I'm Feeling That Feeling

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: A short poem I wrote to combat this depressive mood I've been in lately.
Series: Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063175
Kudos: 1





	I'm Feeling That Feeling

I'm feeling that feeling you get in the night

where you wake up at three and something's not right.

I didn't wake up, I've been here all day

but it's weird, 'cause that feeling just won't go away.

I'm feeling that feeling I feel when I'm sad

not crying or anything, just a little bit bad.

Is it guilt? Maybe boredom? I really can't say

but I can't seem to make the feeling go away.

The feeling is like when your stomach is growly

But it's not hunger, just noise, and I feel kinda prowly.

It doesn't bother me now, but it did yesterday,

and sometimes I can't make the feeling go away.

Can you really feel feelings, or are they just there,

like when your body tells you that people don't care?

You know that they do, like, deep down inside,

but that won't stop the feelings. They're not gonna hide.

I'm feeling the feeling like floating through space,

not a sound, not a frown, nor a smile on my face,

Just a little bit empty. That's all, but I'd say

that I'd feel so much better if that went away.

I love playing games, and I think I know why.

You think of yourself as if you're the main guy,

off saving the world or whatever you do,

just doing anything that keeps you from being you.

It's not like I'm sad, or I'm angry a lot,

it's just like, in my heart, there's a dull little spot,

and it gets a bit bigger when I have a bad day,

and I'm ready to make the feeling go away.

I'm feeling that feeling when you've poured out your heart

and I find it real funny, 'cause, you know, once you start

it gets real hard to stop, then you look and you read

and you realize your brain just got dumped on the screen.

So, to anyone reading, I'd just like to say

that I thank you for taking some time from your day

to listen to what I, of all people, have to say,

and I feel like that feeling may have just gone away.


End file.
